thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Janja (Myers' Fanfics)
Janja is a male hyena. He is the leader of his clan in the Outlands. Appearance Janja is an ashen-gray hyena with a lighter underbelly and darker spots along his back. His mane is spiked back, and there is a notch in his left ear. Unlike his clan, whose tails are all black, the underside of Janja's tail is gray. Janja and the rest of his clan don't appear to be fully grown, as they are only slightly bigger than a lion cub. Personality Janja is a cruel, greedy, arrogant and villainous hyena who has no interest in protecting the Circle of Life. He is shown to care only for himself, always ordering others around to do his work for him. He thinks only about getting food for himself and couldn't care less if the rest of his clan starves, though he does allow them to eat. Janja frequently refers to the other members of his clan as "fur-brains", showing that he does not respect them. He insults and mocks them frequently, but does not like being laughed at himself. He is ruthless and determined to eat as much food as he can. History ''The Lion King Reborn'' (2024 film) When Kion and his best friend Bunga lose their baobab ball in the Outlands, Janja orders Cheezi and Chungu to bring the honey badger to him. Before the hyenas can hurt Bunga, Kion steps in, roaring so loudly that the hyenas drop Bunga, who climbs to safety. Not long after this, Mzingo hears that Kion has been appointed the leader of the new Lion Guard, and he reports back to Janja about the newly formed team. When Janja hears the news, he announces to his clan that they will strike that very night and take down all the animals they can. After Kion assembles his team, Bunga calls to him, shouting that the hyenas are attacking a herd of gazelles. With no time to lose, Kion assembles the Lion Guard. Together, the five friends attack the hyenas, driving them back into the Outlands. Kion finishes the fight with the powerful Roar of the Elders, and even Janja flees in terror. Before leaving, he warns Kion that their conflict is far from over. Janja is mentioned by Kion when Jasiri arrives in the Pride Lands with a problem. He asks her if it's Janja and his hyenas, but she replies that it's actually lions causing the problem. In the Pride Lands, the dry season has started, and the Lion Guard is busier than ever. During their patrol, Ono informs his friends that Janja's clan is attacking Ma Tembo's herd. The Lion Guard arrives at the scene, and, sure enough, Janja and his crew are attacking the elephants. The Lion Guard is shocked that the hyenas would hunt elephants because of how dangerous it is. The team drives Janja and his clan away, and Ma Tembo explains that the hyenas had been desperate because of the dry season. Later, Janja and his clan attack the baboons who have started following Ma Tembo's herd. The Lion Guard arrives just in time, and have the elephants go into a rocky gorge. Kion then blasts the hyenas away with the Roar of the Elders. Janja and his crew return to the Outlands. Suddenly, they see Ushari and decide to eat him. Ushari asks Janja if he would like something meatier. Janja tells him that he would but can't because the Lion Guard keeps driving his clan off, to which Ushari reveals that that's because Kion's been getting advice from Mufasa. He adds that if the hyenas want to stop the Guard, they should find a way to talk to one of the Great Lions of the Past. Janja retorts that no Great Lion would help the hyenas, but Ushari reminds him that there was one Great Lion who always helped hyenas: Scar. He also reminds Janja that if Kion can talk to Mufasa, there must be a way for them to talk to Scar. Ushari then takes the hyenas into the Pride Lands, where he summons his skink friends to spy on Rafiki and find out if there is a way to talk to Scar. Janja and his crew wait as Ushari leaves with the skinks for Pride Rock. Ushari returns with the information that Evil Lions of the Past like Scar appear in fire if they are unleashed by the Roar and the bakora staff. The hyenas and Ushari then return to the Outlands. In the Outlands, Ushari and Janja decide to use what they have learned to summon Scar. They decide to get Makini's bakora staff, since she's too inexperienced to be a threat, and to attack one of Kion's loved ones and bring them there, since Kion's Roars are at their most powerful when he's angry. The hyenas kidnap Kiara and take Makini's bakora staff. While the rest of the Guard rescues her, Janja tricks Kion by getting him to use the Roar out of anger, causing the volcano to erupt. When Janja throws Makini's staff into the volcano, Scar is successfully summoned, giving the Lion Guard's enemies their own spirit guide. Scar plots with his army in the Outlands to defeat both Simba and the Lion Guard. He explains to his followers that he will be using Sumu the scorpion to take down Simba. At Pride Rock, the Pride Landers sing "Good King Simba" in honor of the Kumbuka celebration. However, in the midst of the festivities, Sumu stings Simba's tail and then banks a hasty retreat as Simba collapses to the ground. Back in the Outlands, Scar gets word of Sumu's success and directs his army to intercept them. The plan works, with Kiburi, Reirei, Janja, and their respective clans slowing down the Lion Guard's progress through the Outlands. At last, the Lion Guard reaches the inner volcano, where Makini places a pinch of the cure, volcano ash, in her gourd. As the team turns to leave, Scar calls his army forward, and they corner the Lion Guard at the edge of the lava. With no option left, Kion uses the roar carefully to blow away Scar's army, and the Lion Guard makes a quick escape. Scar sends Mzingo and his parliament after the Lion Guard, and the vultures nearly wrestle the gourd from Makini. However, the rest of the team arrives just in time to fend off the vultures, and Kion uses his roar to ensure that they are not delayed again. At the same moment, Scar overlooks his defeated army and comments that the war has only just begun. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar, including Janja and his clan, attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu guard the remnants of Kilio Valley for Scar. Janja begins to doubt his conviction, as he recounts what Jasiri had taught him about the Circle of Life ("A New Way to Go"). Unbeknownst to him, the skinks overhear Janja's betrayal and leave to inform Scar. Back in the Outlands, Scar summons Janja and informs him that the only way for Kion to defeat him is to use the Roar in the volcano's inner chamber. He then orders Janja and his clan to distract the Lion Guard while Scar executes his plan against the Pride Landers. Thinking the plan is easy for them, Janja obeys without question. That night, Janja and his clan bait the Lion Guard into following them into the Lair of the Lion Guard. At the same time, Kiburi, Goigoi, and their allies set fire to Pride Rock, trapping the Lion Guard and Janja's clan in the Lair. Janja manages to escape the fire and realizes that he has been betrayed by Scar. With no other options, he appeals to Jasiri for help, which she accepts. When Janja arrives with Jasiri, his clan and the Lion Guard have already been saved. Jasiri implores the Pride Landers to trust him. Janja explains what Scar had told him about Kion's ability to defeat Scar once and for all. The Pride Landers then resolve to assault the Outlands and use Kion's Roar to take out Scar. Not long afterward, Janja and his clan, together with the Pride Landers, assault the Outlands. In the midst of the battle, Cheezi and Chungu almost attack the rhinos out of habit, but are reminded by Janja that they are on the same side. After Scar is defeated and leaves the Outlanders without leader, Janja announces that Jasiri from now on will lead the Outlands following the way of Circle of Life, and those who object will have to answer to her new clan, which includes his minions. After hearing that Zira and her pride are going to attack the Pride Lands, Janja and Jasiri travel to the Tree of Life to get the Lion Guard's help. On their way to the Tree of Life, they meet Azaad, who guides them to their destination. Once they arrive at the Tree of Life, Janja and Jasiri inform the Lion Guard of Zira's plan to attack the Pride Lands and the group immediately departs for the Pride Lands. Back in the Outlands, Janja and Jasiri are welcomed by Cheezi, Chungu, and Madoa, who have been in hiding. When Madoa reveals that Zira's pride has already entered the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard, the hyenas, and the vultures confront Vitani and her lionesses. Janja helps fight against Shabaha and seemingly corners her. However, Shabaha then grabs Bunga and throws him at Janja before chasing Cheezi and Chungu. Janja comments that Shabaha's fighting style reminds him of Bunga. Before Kion can use the Roar to take out Vitani and her lionesses, Kiara interferes and reveals that Kovu, Vitani, and the rest of Zira's pride have joined the Pride Landers. Kovu then reveals that Zira has died. Kiara tells the Lion Guard to return to Pride Rock, where they'll explain everything. Since the conflict has been settled, Janja and the rest of the Outlanders returns to their territory in peace. Janja later attends Kion and Rani's wedding at the Tree of Life with Jasiri, Cheezi, Chungu, Madoa, Nne, Tano, Wema, and Tunu. Relationships Allies * Jasiri * Madoa * Cheezi * Chungu * Nne * Tano * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Ono * Beshte * Mzingo * Mwoga * Vitani * Kovu * Timon * Pumbaa * Simba * Nala * Kiara * Rafiki * Zazu * Basi * Ma Tembo * Mtoto * Mtoto's mother * Zito * Zigo * Johari * Twiga * Juhudi * Shingo * Thurston * Muhangus * Muhanga * Laini * Bupu * Boboka * Makuu * Mbeya * Kifaru * Swala * Muhimu * Hamu * Uroho * Mwevi * Mwizi * Kinyonga * Hadithi * Tamaa * Makini * Tunu * Wema Enemies * Ushari * Scar † * Reirei * Goigoi * Kijana * Dogo * Dogo's brothers * Kiburi * Tamka * Nduli * Shupavu * Njano * Nyeusi * Nyata * Waza * Kenge * Sumu * Zira † * Nuka † Voice Actor * Andrew Kishino Trivia Coming soon! Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Hyenas Category:Outlanders Category:Leaders Category:Army of Scar Members Category:Reformed Characters Category:Hyena Resistance Members Category:Simba's Army Members Category:The Lion King Reborn (2024 film) Category:The Lion King Reborn (2024 film) Characters